A sudden confession
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Ethan who always love to tease his friend, Whitney suddenly develop feeling toward her. Ethan decided to confess to her one day, how will Whitney react to his confession? Will Ethan feeling be accepted by her or will he be rejected?


**Disclaimer Alert and Eye Warning: I do not own any of the following Pokémon characters and on top of that it will be long so brace yourself. I will not be following the Manga/Anime and will be using my own base setting. This will be based on Ethan (AKA Gold) and Witney Fanfic. Hope u will enjoy it and I will see u all later! That might be a little conversation at the ending of the credit, look out for it guys ;)**

"Witney, after class today want to go and watch Ethan training today together?" Lissa, Witney's friend, ask Witney. Witney was a normal type GYM leader who is attending school as she was currently at the age of 11 which was consider too young to run a Gym. In order to run a GYM, She must be at least at the age of 15 to be an actual Gym leader. Hence, she was posted to be a temporary leader which will allow her to run Gym at least twice a week. Currently, Witney in her school has become a famous cheerleader among the boys mostly was due to her adorable cuteness, beautiful and sexy appearance. Witney look up at Lissa and hesitate for a while and ask "Why should I? Every time he see me, he would tease me if not laugh at me!" Lissa sign and plead "Pleaseeeeeeeee! I beg Witney, you, to come with me." "But…." "If u come with me, I will treat you your favourite, milk soft cream, later on." Unable to refuse to her favourite food, Witney reluctant agree to it.

(A/N: Before I continue, here are the background info on Ethan as I am lazy to include later on. You **MAY** skip it. Ethan was currently the Joto and the Kanto Region champion at the same the strongest trainer within the region beside Red. However Ethan was only currently at the age of 12, he is unable to travel around the 2 region freely until he graduate from school at the age of 15. Hence he still has to attend school. Despite the facts, he was famous in school among the girls as he is strongest trainer in there causing many boys to be unhappy with him.)

 _ **After School**_

"Ring…." The bell for the class to end has just rang. "Hey Witney let go to watch Ethan training now!" Lissa drag Witney out of the class and headed towards the field eagerly. Witney sign at her friend childish attitude and silently thought to herself "Dame it! Why did I give in and agree to this just now?! Now when Ethan sees me, he will start teasing me." After a while, both girl reach the training field and saw Ethan battling a male trainer name Rick. (A/N: if u want to live thing up, go and listen to Pokémon trainer battle theme while reading the next part.) "Typhlosion doge it and use flamethrower at Armaldo!" Typhlosion immediately doge the income attack Brine and blew out a huge flame at it, which cause a decent amount of damage. "Tsk…Armaldo use Rock blast at Typhlosion! Let see how u doge this attack!" Rick taunted Ethan, however Ethan just smile at him. "Counter the rock with Stone Edge and use Eruption!" Immediately, Typhlosion block the incoming rock with a wall of stone and hot flame of lava at Armaldo causing it to knock out. "Sign* Return Armaldo, u did a good job. Hey Ethan, let battle again some other day again!" Rick ran off after he return his Armaldo. Ethan look among crowd hopping to see someone among them. He saw Witney and her friend standing them and headed to them. "Hi Ethan, I am Witney's friend, call me Lissa." Lissa quickly introduce herself to him. "Yo Lissa, nice to meet you." Ethan greeted her back politely and gaze at Witney.

Feeling that Ethan was looking at her, she glance up and ask "What is it Ethan? Is there something on my face?" Ethan suddenly get back to his sense from his sense from his dream world, and look away while blushing "N-No. There is nothing on your face…It just that…." He look away in embarrassment while mumbling away. Witney look at him with a suspicious look and ask "Ethan, are you sick or something? Usually by now you will start with your teasing or laugh about me, but today you seem different. Are u alright?" Witney look at Ethan with concern causing Ethan to be fluster. "…Witney, meet me at rooftop after class today! I need to tell you something over there!" Ethan ran off after he ask Witney to meet him after school. "Huh? Wait, Ethan!" Witney shouted back at Ethan and look back at Lissa puzzled. "What do he want to talk about? Do u know anything Lissa?" "Hmm? I don't but I can guess slightly…" Lissa grin mischievously at Witney. Witney shot an eyebrow up and ask "what is it?" Lissa just smile and walk away feeling a bit jealous.

After the class, Witney went up to the rooftop to find Ethan. When she arrive at the rooftop, she saw Ethan was already waiting. She went ahead and approach Ethan and ask "Ethan, I am here, what do u want to talk about?" Ethan look around and saw Witney, blushing slightly. "Erm…Witney I need to tell you something…." Ethan pause a second to glance at her and start to scratch cheek with his index finger. Witney look at Ethan puzzled and ask "Yeah? What is it about?" "Witney, I…I….L….Y…!" "Huh? What did you just say? Ethan, I cannot hear you" Witney walk towards Ethan and gaze into her eye. Ethan felt his face is burning hot. Unable to control it anymore, he suddenly shouted "Witney! I want to say that I like you" Realising what he has just said, Ethan turn his head away in embarrassment. Witney stand there for a while trying to find out what he mean and suddenly her face turn red. "What a-a-a-a-are yo-u s-saying i-idiot! A-Are y-you making f-fun of m-m-me?" "….." Ethan keep silence for a while and look at Witney seriously. Upon seeing Ethan's serious face, Witney was shocked but frustrated at the same time.

"Why? ...Aren't I am a burden towards you. I am always been call a wimp by you, been tease by you. You always hurt my feelings, hurt my pride, being a big mean bully! And now u say you like me? Ethan, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ARE A HUGE JERK?" Witney shouted at Ethan angrily unable to control her rage any longer. Ethan look at Witney with an apologise look and said "Sorry….I know that I am a jerk and I don't expect you to feel the same way as I do…I ….will leave now…." Having the feeling he has been rejected, Ethan was about to leave when suddenly Witney grab Ethan's hand and pull towards her. "Witne-…..mmh…ha…" Ethan could not believe what he has experience. Witney has just kiss him! Ethan ask her what did she do that for. Witney puff out one of her cheek in embarrassment and reply timidly "It is because it is you Ethan the idiot jerk, that make me fall in love with you and allow me to forgive you" "So? What does that supposed to mean? Ethan tease her happily despite knowing the answer. "Mou…It means that I….I….I LIKE YOU TO THE EXTEND THAT I LOVE YOU!" Witney shouted out the last part while closing her eye in embarrassment. Ethan smile sweetly to Witney and bring her closer to him and kiss her on the lips. "Well…That make me the same too Witney. I love you Witney!" Ethan put his forehead on to Witney and both of them started to giggle in happiness.

 **Well, I hope you have enjoy reading the story guys! What do u think of it? Let me know how do u feel about the story in the comment and a review is always appreciated from all of you readers. Until the next time-**

Ethan & Witney: **"** THERE IS NO NEXT TIME **,** DEATHHELL! WHY DID YOU UPLOAD SOMETHING SO EMBRASSING TO LET THE READER TO READ?"

 **Eh? HOLY CRAP….. Erm Ethan and Witney I would appreciate if u let me to end my speech and explain to u.**

Ethan & Witney: "WE CHALLENGE U INTO BATTLE! Come out Typhlosion and Milktank!"

 **Seriously? Go mightyena and crobat! Use Dark pulse on Typhlosion and Crobat use Sludge bomb on Milktank! Anyway guys, I have to end of the credit really quick as I have a tag battle to do. As I was saying, until next time I will see you all and peace out!**

Like the Credit? Let me know too! Peace!


End file.
